


Guilt

by smiling_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Guilt, How do you tag these things, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, I have a thing for it, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, deaths probably, demons again, did I mention Stiles already, sad mama stilinski feels, slight supernatural crossover - Freeform, sort of hunter stiles, understanding dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_soul/pseuds/smiling_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had enough of the supernatural life, the only reason he was involved with the werewolf business was because of Scott. Because he wanted to protect Scott, and because of that he also didn’t want the others to get hurt. Stiles hated it, hated fighting, and using sneaky ways to overpower the enemy.</p>
<p>Yet it ran in his blood.  His whole life he had hunted every possible supernatural being. That was until the day his mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving this here, cause it was in my head, might be continued, but I also try to finish another fic I've had to postpone because of retakes. So I'll be honest if this will be updated I can't tell you if it'll be soon.
> 
> Oh yeah, all mistakes are my own. Un-beta'd.

Stiles had been his usual self, totally helpless. He had brought more hassle to the pack than he had done well. Either way the alpha pack had been defeated. Derek had snarled once more about Stiles being useless. When Scott had manned up to Derek that Stiles wasn’t useless, that Stiles was needed. Somehow that had lead up to the general decision that Stiles needed training. Allison and Chris would help with long range and traps, the hunter like part, and Derek and the pack would teach Stiles some man-to-man combat. And Deaton was dragged into the whole mess as well. It was a necessity.

Stiles didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t want that to happen and he would do anything to avoid every possible training situation. He had enough of the supernatural life, the only reason he was involved with the werewolf business was because of Scott. Because he wanted to protect Scott, and because of that he also didn’t want the others to get hurt. Stiles hated it, hated fighting, and using sneaky ways to overpower the enemy.

Yet it ran in his blood.  His whole life he had hunted every possible supernatural being. That was until the day his mother died. That day was supposed to be an easy hunt. An ordinary wendigo, they were well-equipped with flare guns, and little fireworks. They had been tracking the wendigo to its liar, convinced it would’ve been inside. Yet it had attacked them from behind, his mother was dragged away, leaving Stiles pressing his hand against his leg were the blood was gushing out. Flare gun in his other hand, utterly helpless, hearing his mother scream.  
It had haunted Stiles every day since that cold September day. Every night he had been screaming, being awakened by his nightmares every night. When he met Scott, and Scott started sleeping over, he told him it was because of his ADHD. That he had a rare kind of it, and his meds were causing him some weird side-effects. When he spaced out, or started talking too fast and everything he uttered was a load of mumbo-jumbo, he always blamed his meds and his weird ADHD. He couldn’t tell Scott that the meds were to keep him sane, sane because he killed his mother. His mother would’ve been alive if he hadn’t screwed up. He should’ve known the wendigo wasn’t in his liar.

Stiles had never touched a gun again since that day in September. He had never practised some self-defence. Never looked up at his symbols to see if he remembered anything. No extensive first-aid kit in the jeep, only the normal standard kit. Never had he held a knife or a crossbow again, until the day Scott got bit. And even then he hated it. He hated the way a gun felt so easy in his hands, like it had never left. It made him feel guilty again. Stiles had made sure the pack didn’t know anything of his skills. If he did, they would count on him, and Stiles would have to bear even more guilt because he would fail them.

So when he hit Peter with one of Lydia’s Molotov’s, he could pass it off as sheer luck. Being held hostage by Gerard and let himself be beaten to pulp, it was hard, but he did it, it wasn’t like Gerard was going to kill him. Stiles had met too many evil geniuses too know Gerard only wanted to send a message. Driving his jeep into Jackson, didn’t even need to be explained. This far Stiles had been able to keep his past a secret by just being smart. When the alphas came, Stiles had to be a bit more creative. By standing in Derek’s way to easily defeat Deucalion, Stiles had made himself look useless again. Nobody even bothered to suspect Stiles having something to do with the fact that half the alpha pack had disappeared without a fight.

And Stiles wouldn’t tell them where he had buried the remains of ‘the scared of our supreme power alpha’s’ like Scott called them.

This however leads back to the problem of everyone wanting to train Stiles to be less useless. Stiles was able to avoid it the first attempts. He said he didn’t have time for pack meetings because of homework.  
“No Scott, I really can’t come, I was supposed to do this pile last week. Anyway I’ll see you later.”

Or “Dude I was convinced I told you I would go to my aunt this weekend instead of last weekend.”

Believe it or not, Stiles had learned how to lie. No supernatural beings had been able to spot a lie on him since he was eight. The only thing was, he was getting out of ideas.  The last lie he was able to pull was “Sorry Scott, I fell asleep and I totally forgot to remove the wolfsbane from my window.” Stiles wouldn’t take the risk of having some pack member pull him out of his room to force him into ‘training’. Like one of them could actually learn him anything. And it wasn’t like Stiles would remove anything lying on his window sill these days. Beacon Hills had been too active on the supernatural radar. He had warded the house with everything he could find. His dad hadn’t said a word when he saw Stiles drawing sigils and runes in the inside of every door. All he did was look at Stiles, and Stiles had nodded at his father.  
“Does your ink need a touch up?” his dad had asked.

“Probably, you’re of work at 2?”

“I’ll see you at the station, and I’ll give Benny a call on my way to work.”

“Later Dad.”

Stiles remembered Benny. They first met when he was seven. Benny was the only person you would find who would place ink on children. Stiles heard why as his butt was being tattoëd. Benny had lost both his children to demonic possession. And he never wanted any parent to know how that felt. So since that day Stiles had some ink on his butt.

Either way the pack had become more persistent in taunting Stiles. They would try to trip him in school, just so they could grab him and take him to the Hale house. So after Jackson’s third attempt, really that bastard was enjoying this way too much, it was Erica that succeeded. His fall was followed by a thunk on his head. His jeep had lost part of his engine again.

Stiles woke up tied on a chair, they had even took the liberty of using chains instead of rope.

“Look Stiles, we know your worth to our pack and we hate to do this, but we really need you to be able to help yourself a bit.” Erica said.

Stiles refused to talk back, he really didn’t have the want to make a witty comeback.

“Come on Stilinski, you always complain about us using our werewolf powers in Lacrosse, if you get trained you might be able to be up to par with us.” Jackson actually tried to sound pleading.

Stiles still just looked at them with a pout, he really had to find a way of getting out of this situation.

“Look Stiles, we all want you to be a full member of the pack. We have to be able to count on you when things don’t look that bright.” Derek snarled.

Stiles could feel his blood making turmoils. He kind of snapped in his head.

“Well since I’m that useless, don’t count on me, you know what don’t even rely on me anymore to do your stupid research work anymore.”

Stiles broke some shackles of his chains, he had done it out of habit. Too many shackles had been tied around his wrists for him to not know how to break them fairly easy.

“Don’t even count on me anymore to patch all your wounds up. Or to save your stupid asses when you guys are too stupid to watch your own backs.”

Stiles stood up and headed for the door.

“You know what, don’t even count on me anymore to listen to all your rants about all your little problems. I’m done. I am pretty capable of taking care of myself, as long as I don’t have to take care of your asses as well.”

Stiles slammed the door behind him. Before any of them even had the chance to follow him Stiles used his escape rune. A rune that had never left his pocket since a certain day in September.

At home Stiles only had to take a duffelbag from deep inside of his closet and some clothes.

“Promise you give me some calls about where you are.” His dad said while Stiles made it downstairs.

“I’ll try, I’m heading to aunt Ellen and Jo first.” Stiles replied.

“Take care son.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months of hanging around in the house Stiles finally manned up and asked aunt Ellen why his mom had started hunting.

Stiles had always loved aunt Ellen and Jo. Even though their house was a hunter headquarter he never found it a hassle to visit them. The liveliness of everything made his heart a little easier to bear. Stiles would always feel guilty about his mom, but no hunter had ever looked at him differently. It was their way of life, most hunters had lost someone precious to some supernatural being and that's why they started hunting.

After two months of hanging around in the house Stiles finally manned up and asked aunt Ellen why his mom had started hunting.

"Well Stiles, you actually should know that don't you. But you should know one thing first, it's not your fault your mother died, everyone makes mistakes." Ellen started.

Stiles huffed "Yeah right."

"Your mother did too, and she let her guilt blind her." Ellen said.

"What do you mean?"

"Family doesn't end by blood, in the hunterlife, you turn into one big family. Your mother had sort of brothers, not by blood, but that's how she saw them."

Stiles started listening quite attentivly. When he was little and asked his mom why they had to be the ones hunting things, she would always answer that someone had to fight for the greater good of humankind. It was better to do it yourself than let someone else do it for you. His first hunting trip had been when he was seven, right after the tattoo on his butt. He had been too young to hold a gun so all he had to do was man the flashlight and the salt, his mother did the rest. It was the first time he had seen his mother like that, she had always been kind, baking cookies, giving kisses on Stiles' booboos. But the woman Stiles saw when they were hunting any sort of supernatural being, that woman didn't look like his mother at all. She was fierce and deadly. And Stiles had always wondered what had made his mom like that. He had noticed the way her eyes had looked a little more broken after each hunt. He had tormented himself for a long time, wondering, following her lead, but he had never asked what the real reason was.

And now he learned that his mom sort of had brothers. Guys she grew up around because her father and their father were both hunters. It was the first Stiles heard about his grandparents on his mother's side.  Maybe just leaving Beacon Hills would be more than a tantrum throw. Maybe he'd actually come to peace with himself, or something like that. His dad had always tried to help Stiles. So when Stiles took an overdose on his pills, his dad had just took him to the hospital, arranged monthly visits with a therapist, Stiles couldn't complain. His dad had taken so much of the trouble Stiles had caused after his mother died,, without complaining. And when Scott got bit, his dad knew, but they never talked about it, it wasn't something they talked about, just like neither of them talked about how his mother had died. 

But like Stiles' therapist said sometimes it's the talking that does the healing. So when aunt Ellen told Stiles how his mother had become the fierce and deadly hunter he didn't recognize as his mother, his heart somehow felt a little lighter. And heavier, 'cause now he didn't only mourn his mother, but he mourned grandparents he had never known and uncles he had never met. 

The thing was, because aunt Ellen's cafe was a hunter headquarter, other hunters told their stories. Who they had lost along the way, their stories about his mother and his family, their stories about their loved ones. Stiles didn't know how to feel anymore, he was just a big puddle of messed up feelings. Then one of the older hunters laid his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I know you wonder why we hunt, even if it remembers us about our loved ones, or why we take the risk of dying ourselves. If there's one thing we all unite in, it's that we know the hurt, and we don't want innocent people to feel that pain. It's up to us now lad. We're already battered and bruised, there isn't much we can't take."

For the first time in a very long time Stiles wasn't afraid of failing people. He wasn't the only one who had failed. There was a noble cause in being a hunter, he hadn't been able to protect his mother, but the monsters they had killed hadn't been able to kill innocent humans. Stiles decided, in the midst of all those hunters bonding and telling stories, that it was time to take up his guns again.

"I'll tell you one thing lad, we all have our stories to tell, and one day we all be reduced to stories, but I'm going to make damn sure it's a good story." 

Stiles couldn't help but smile at the old man, well he wasn't exactly old, just old for the hunterlife. "Well you better start by telling me your adventures, 'coz I sure as hell want to be able to tell yours." Stiles said.

Stiles and Adam became good friends, Stiles often tagged along with Adam on a hunting trip. After three months Stiles occasionly went hunting alone, but he preferred the company of Adam. And Adam told him, on a night they were camping in the woods hunting a crocotta, that it had been a long time since he could rely on someone. Stiles had felt immediatly guilty again. 

"Don't rely on me Adam, I have failed already, and I don't want you to die because of me."

Adam had smiled at him, with that fond sparkle in his eyes, "Stiles, I'll most likely die because of a failed hunting trip, and I don't care whose slip up it will be as long as I'm not alone while I die. I'm much more terrified of dying alone and that nobody will notice I'm dead the first couple of weeks, hell who says people will notice at all. If I don't die alone, if there'll be somebody around, at least then I'll know someone will take the effort of reporting me dead and giving me some sort of funeral. I just really don't want to rot somewhere where nobody will find me."

Stiles smiled back, "I won't forget you Adam, not ever."

One month, one week, two days, 14 hours, 36 minutes and 45 seconds after Stiles had said those words Adam closed his eyes and didn't open them again. Stiles had held his hand and with his other hand he tried to keep Adam's liver from leaving his body. A rogue hellhound, they had fucking rogue hellhounds to deal with now. Adam had grinned "The irony, I'm dragged back to hell again."

After that Stiles had written the date with the exact hour on Adam's picture in a photograph. It was a photo of Adam and Stiles, laughing with a pint of beer in their hands. Aunt Ellen had taken the picture. It hung between a picture of his mom and her brothers and a picture of those brothers with aunt Ellen, Jo, uncle Bobby and an other man Stiles didn't know the name of. Aunt Ellen liked to call that particular wall in her café, the wall of the forgotten heroes. 

"They'll only be forgotten when no man walks this earth anymore, aunt." Stiles had said. He couldn't help but touch his mom face on the picture as he said that. He wondered who had written her date on it, but he didn't ask.

And with that Stiles had taken his bags again, loaded his jeep, and took off. He had hugged Jo and his aunt. 

"Where are you heading?" his aunt asked.

"I''ll think I'll visit Uncle Bobby first, making sure he hasn't built another panic room." Stiles had grinned. Aunt Ellen grinned back "Why don't you take Jo with you 'till there, I need some stuff from there anyway and Jo had to go anyway."

"No problem, hop in Jo, we're going on a crazy adventure." Stiles laughed while he opened the jeep's door.

"Hmm, I hope nothing bad will cross our path, I'm a scared, defenseless young girl." Jo was laughing now too, while she swinged her bag in the jeep.

Well Adam, you're right, I also want it to be a good story, just as good as yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So euhm, to make things a little clearer, I couldn't quite bring it well, but Stiles' mom was a nice lady, always was, but when she hunted she was quite deadly. She wasn't mean to Stiles or anything like that. Again un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. I hope you guys understand the gist of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what underlying reason do you guys have to visit me, 'cause I know noone ever visits me just to see me, you always need something." uncle Bobby said, not really meaning it.
> 
> "I need some stuff for mom and Stiles is on a magical journey of self-exploration to come to peace with himself or something like that." Jo answered.

Stiles adored Jo, not in the way he had adored Lydia with his crush of a lifetime. No he adored Jo because she acted like herself, she was strong, intelligent and independant. No man could bring her down or let her act like anything less than she was worth. Where Stiles had been the only one of their peers knowing how smart Lydia was, everyone who knew Jo knew how smart she was. 

But mostly he adored Jo because she never asked why he would sometimes be sad. She didn't ask why he sometimes petted the hood of his jeep and stared at it with a melancholic look. She just understood his pain. She'd give him a hug, not trying to comfort him with soothing words. She knew that wasn't what Stiles needed of her. Jo just understood and tried to be the best friend she could be to him. So when one night they returned to their motel after having too many beers, he didn't mind talking. He told Jo about how he had always felt about his mother. He told her about the pack, how he was afraid that they would realize Stiles worth and start relying on him. 

And Jo told her story. About her father, about the guy she had a crush on who only saw her as a sister. How she was afraid that she would die without having done something good for the world. Without having a story of her own. "It scares me Stiles, I know there are men in the pictures on the wall, men noone remembers the name of, men who didn't even get their date 'coz we don't know if their dead or alive even though we haven't seen them in years. You have a story Stiles, you ran with wolves, even if they don't know what you did for them, and there are hunters who tell some sort of story about you, even if they don't have the details right, you're the boy who ran with wolves. I'm the daughter of a dead hunter with an unrequited crush." Stiles squeezed her hand. He didn't offer her soothing words, he gave her a hug. 

"Hey Jo" Stiles said instead.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Thank you."

'Thank you for what?" she asked.

"For being you." he raised the bottle of wodka, they had managed to buy from the liquor store since neither of them were 21, to her.

They continued their drive to uncle Bobby the day after. They had lost a week in a small town because of a buruburu. Jo had been kick ass according to Stiles, "No really be glad we're family and that I've seen you in your puberty otherwise I would've had a terrible crush on ya niece." Stiles had said, earning himself a jab in his side. 

"Idjits!!!" it was the only word uncle Bobby exclaimed the first five minutes as he was hugging Stiles and Jo. 

"We love you too uncle B." Stiles and Jo grinned. 

"So what underlying reason do you guys have to visit me, 'cause I know noone ever visits me just to see me, you always need something." uncle Bobby said, not really meaning it.

"I need some stuff for mom and Stiles is on a magical journey of self-exploration to come to peace with himself or something like that." Jo answered.

Uncle Bobby raised an eyebrow looking at Stiles, while Stiles just crunched his shoulders. "Idjit, what's with hunters and their low self-esteem, your uncle also had that problem."

"What uncle?" Stiles was getting suspicious. Nobody talked about those 'brothers' of his mother, the only thing Stiles knew was that the had grown up with his mom. They were good hunters, but nobody would tell Stiles what had happened with them, or what their names were.

"Huh," his uncle said, looking funny at him, "by the way, now that you guys are here, could you help me out with a crossroads demon?"

"Sure, uncle B!" Jo said before Stiles could open his mouth.

Summoning a crossroads demon isn't that hard, all you need to find is an abandoned crossroads where nobody passes by anymore. The only thing they actually had to decide was who was going to summon it. After playing rock, paper, scissors 25 times in a row, Stiles came out as the one summoning. So Stiles did what he had to do, dig a hole, put the stuff in it and wait. Stiles was waiting 10 minutes and started to think he had done something wrong. When the creature finally arrived, Stiles didn't know what to think. Jo gasped, and uncle Bobby could only whisper, "Balls."

In front of Stiles stood a woman he had dreamt about every night for a long time. A woman whose features he knew so well he could tell where all her moles where placed.Those arms had held him on plenty of occasions, strong and soft. She looked exactly like he remembered her, only one feature was different. Her eyes were nothing like Stiles remembered them. He had loved her eyes, grey with specks of brown, those beautiful eyes were now a harsh red. Stiles couldn't help but think about all the bloodshed he had witnessed in his life. And know he could feel his whole body going limp. 

" _Hi honey."_

"Mom?" was all Stiles managed to say before his knees gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not that well written, but I wanted to leave something since I probably won't be able to update for a month. I hope you guys like it, and if you see any grave mistakes feel free to comment, I'll try to work those out at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo had to grab Stiles before he completely passed out. Even though she was shocked herself, she knew it was at least ten times worse for Stiles. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, she knew how it felt to get them back. But this, this was worse, no hunter deserved this. Aunt Claudia, a crossroads? This couldn't be happening. "Stiles! Stiles don't you dare pass out, I won't be able to hold you up then!" Jo didn't know what to do, when she turned around to yell at uncle Bobby to help her, she couldn't help but get even more shocked. Uncle Bobby wasn't suprised at all, he just stood there looking guilty. "Uncle Bobby, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, guess who's back? I'll try my hardest to update regularly. Hope you guys like this one. Again unbeta'd.

"Mom?" 

Jo had to grab Stiles before he completely passed out. Even though she was shocked herself, she knew it was at least ten times worse for Stiles. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, she knew how it felt to get them back. But this, this was worse, no hunter deserved this. Aunt Claudia, a crossroads? This couldn't be happening. "Stiles! Stiles don't you dare pass out, I won't be able to hold you up then!" Jo didn't know what to do, when she turned around to yell at uncle Bobby to help her, she couldn't help but get even more shocked. Uncle Bobby wasn't suprised at all, he just stood there looking guilty. "Uncle Bobby, what's going on?" 

"I'm sorry Jo..." Uncle Bobby said, he had never felt this terrible before. He knew how Claudia had become like this, he knew part of it was his fault. But he had to fix it, and Stiles was the only one who could actually do something.

 When Stiles got over his initial shock, he could still only stare at her. His mother. The woman that had raised him, the woman which had held his hand whenever he had a nightmare. The woman that had baked a cake every year on his birthday. The woman he had failed to protect, a demon, his mother that wanted to rid the world of all evil, became evil herself. 

" _Well honey, what did you call me for? "_

"Don't call me honey, your not my mother." Stiles gritted out. No this woman, creature, demon, whatever wasn't his mother. His mother would rather suffer in hell for millenia than become one of them.

" _Honey, did you really think they would let me in in heaven, you really think there wouldn't be any hellhounds chasing me? Every hunter ends up in hell. We don't deserve heaven. And being a crossroadsdemon is rather laidback. What did you expect would've happened to me?"_  She calmly said. 

"No, my mother saved lives. Stop talking like you're her!" Stiles started yelling and flailing with his arms. He wouldn't accept it. Not his mother, she was good, demons were evil. Crossroads were the worst of the bunch. And if they disgraced his mother's memory he'd hunt down every one of them.

" _Well then, let's make a deal, after all I'm here to seal one._ " The woman said to Stiles.

 

Jo tried to get closer to Stiles, it was hard, something was working against her. Jo started to panic. Crossroads were trouble, even more trouble if they were really interested in you. This demon was out to get Stiles, she couldn't let that happen, not her cousin. She tried to fight whatever energy was working against her. She could only get closer bit by bit.

 

"What sort of deal?" Stiles couldn't help but feel curious. It had always been in his nature to want to know all his options. And what would a demon want out of him. Would it be after his pack. Well, if he could still call them pack.

" _I show you, what happened to Claudia Stilinski's soul after the wendigo attack. In return, you go home, you go to your father, and you never, ever hunt again. Don't even get in touch with something supernatural."_

Stiles was ... , he couldn't even say what he was feeling. He wanted to know what had happened to his mother after her death. Yet, don't even get in touch with something supernatural? What did it mean? If he went home, he wouldn't be able to avoid the pack, would he?

" _I'm talking about those arrogant wolves too, yes._ " She looked at him with a stern look " _Well, what do you think?"_

"Stiles?" Jo laid her hand on his shoulder, looking at him. "I understand that you want to know what happened to your mother, but are you sure? Your pack?"

Stiles didn't know what came over him, he didn't know why, but suddenly he had made his decision.

"My pack only needs me to bitch about their problems, they think I'm a liability. I'm a hindrance to them." Anger had washed over him "I've been gone for more than half a year, the only call I ever got has been my dad. They're better off without me, they don't really need me." He turned around to face the creature that looked like his mother. "I'm taking your offer, I just have one more condition to make. Whoever you are, don't use my mother's appearance from this day on. I know you demons can change at your will, and I don't want you to dishonor the memory of my mother."

 

She was shocked. "Stiles?" Jo whimpered. She couldn't stand the hollow look in Stiles' eyes. She was losing him, that she understood. Her goofball cousin. The one that had stolen cookies from his mother to cheer Jo up when she was sad. The one that had beat up her first crush for insulting her. "Stiles?" She whimpered again.

"No Jo, I'm taking that deal, I need to know." Stiles turned his back to Jo and started walking to the woman. The woman smiled at him, a soft look. It made Jo and Stiles almost believe she was actually Stiles' mother. "How do we seal it, 'cause I'm not kissing something that looks like my mother."

" _We're not sealing a deal for your soul, honey."_ She grinned " _All we need is a hug."_ And with that she pulled Stiles in her arms. Stiles started flailing his arms again, panic starting, but before he could pull himself out of her arms he felt his body turning heavy. His knees were giving out again, sagging against her.

Dammit she tricked me, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'll come back to uncle B, the mystery brothers, the pack, Jo and the pack, don't worry. I just need some plot to hide. Feel free to comment on whatever you think is important. Love you guys, hope you bear with me 'till next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say they were stunned was an understatement. They were actually too taken aback to even move when Stiles walked out the door. By the time one of them came to their senses again Stiles had vanished. His scent had just disappeared in thin air. 
> 
> "What the hell just happenend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up, I'm incapable of updating regularly, sorry guys, I'm trying my hardest. Hope you guys enjoy.

To say they were stunned was an understatement. They were actually too taken aback to even move when Stiles walked out the door. By the time one of them came to their senses again Stiles had vanished. His scent had just disappeared in thin air. 

"What the hell just happenend?" Erica was the first one capable of forming words. 

"Did Stilinski just snap?" Jackson said, still dumbstruck.

"I... I don't know." Derek threw out, then he turned to face Scott, "Do you know something?"

"I'm starting to think his little stories might have actually been real." Scott said, thinking to himself, "Damnit, I never believed him back then, I thought they were just stories."

"What are you talking about?" Derek's eyes were starting to flare red. This had not been part of the plan. Stiles was supposed to submit now and learn to defend himself, not walk away from them. How did he even do that?

"When we were little, the stories, he always told stories. He just didn't do that anymore after his mom died. I don't know, I thought he never told them anymore because he was grieving over his mom. And then I never thought about it again, but now.."

"Scott, for God's sake make sense!" Jackson huffed.

Scott looked up, trying to form a coherent explanation. "When we were little Stiles used to tell these awesome stories about people hunting these monsters and other supernatural things. And Stiles and his mom would save the world by defeating all these evil monsters out there. I thought it were just stories, everyone imagines to be a hero when they're kids. But now I'm thinking those stories might have been real." Scott sighed, looking like a hit puppy.

"So what you're saying is that Stiles might have hunted things that go bump in the night, but for some reason he's a complete klutz when he's around us or so. Because if you haven't noticed he isn't exactly the one saving our asses." Derek said, he couldn't believe it. Stiles a hunter? Yeah right, and pigs could fly.

And that's when Peter decided to make his majestic entry after been MIA for a couple of weeks. "What are you talking about dear nephew? I thought Stiles was the one that killed Ennis, Kali and one of the twins?" 

"What? What are you talking about?" Derek was getting suspicious now. Those alpha's had suddenly disappeared. Derek thought they'd just ran away. 

Peter started grinning, "You're really taking Stiles for the innocent kid he's pretending to be?" The entire pack was confused now. 

"Peter, it's Stiles, the one who made cookies for us when we would be exhausted after a training," Isaac said, "The one that crawls into my bed when I used to have nightmares."

"And we're also talking about the son of Claudia. Why do you think I offered him the bite? Think about the possibilities a boy with his skills enhanced with werewolfly powers." Peter smirked, one of his, think-of-the-power-smirks.

"What!" Derek yelled, his eyes still flaring red. "You offered him the bite, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about making a strong pack, don't worry he refused. Probably because of his upbringing." Peter was enjoying this game. It never got boring to know more than his nephew. Especially when he could rub it in. "Talking about Stiles, if I were you guys I'd get worried."

Derek was thinking he would lose it, "What are you talking about now?!"

"Well, you forced a boy that never wanted to hunt again into hunterlike training, I think he's pretty pissed of by now. And since you're not exactly running to him to apologize, I think you guys will be in trouble." Oh how Peter loved having the upperhand.

By saying that the pack seemed to get in motion. All of them, even Derek, started running to the Stilinski house. To the horror they would find. Scott was the first to skid to a halt when he saw the shotgun pointed at him. The rest all followed, stumbling into eachother.

"Sheriff?" Scott asked, "Why are you pointing a gun at us?"

"Well Scott, I think you already know. Or at least you should have a clue." The sheriff said.

"Sir, we're sorry, we didn't know, I think we still don't really know, but we know we should apologize, and at least talk about it." Scott pleaded

"Son, I think you should've talked first, before pulling shit like that. Stiles isn't here anymore, so I don't think you guys can do something now."

"What do you mean?" Derek interrupted.

"He left, he's visiting some family, he'll come back when he's ready. And I expect you guys to apologize then." With that the sheriff went inside and closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Isaac asked.

"We wait, give him time, and when he comes back we apologize and talk I think." Derek said, "That's all we probably can do now, if he left it's because he doesn't want to talk to us."

They returned to the Hale house. Derek had started rebuilding it, he was sick of everybody nagging it was falling apart and dangerous. And maybe it was time for him to move on. He lost his family, but he thought he could honor them by building a pack as strong as the Hale pack once used to be. Starting by giving them a decent hang out. But today, as they were looking at the house, it didn't felt as welcoming as it had yesterday. It felt hollow, like a huge part was missing that made it feel like home.

The pack waited, tried to be patient. They picked life up again, tried to be normal, went to school, held pack meetings. They just couldn't bring the passion up again. When the meetings ended they all went home. They no longer ordered pizza and played games. Trainings weren't a fun workout anymore, it was boring and routine. Scott and Allison stayed together without arguments, they just had a relationship, seeking comfort in each other, they stayed together 'cause they didn't know what else to do. Jackson didn't scare anyone anymore, he didn't snarl at anyone, he just sat with the pack, not looking for his usual gang at school. He didn't even care if he was popular or not. Lydia didn't keep up her front anymore, she bitched to the teacher about their mistakes. She started wearing her clothes more than once, there wasn't any new piece of clothing since Stiles left. Erica, Isaac and Boyd didn't stand out anymore, they went back to act as the nobodies they once were. They all sat together, talked about school and assignments, that was it. No jokes, no wrestlingmatches. Like they lost the glue that held them together.

More than half a year passed. Then Scott saw him walking over the street. Scott yelled his name, but he didn't turn around. He got in a car Scott didn't recognize. Scott tried to get his attention, but he just drove past him. 

 **To: pack**  
From: Tru alpha!   
 **He's back! Going to Stilinski house now, C U gyz there?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again unbeta'd. Report horrible mistakes, sorry for the grammar mistakes. And thanks for keeping up with me. Don't know when I'll update again, could be today, could be in a week, I know I'm terrible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he did that morning was regretting his choice of motels. He didn't remember why he chose this motel, but he regretted his choice. His entire room smelled awful and he was pretty sure there were dead things behind the closet. He would be so glad when he finally arrives home. One more daytrip and he'd reach Beacon Hills again. His musty old town he loved.
> 
> When he drove through town he couldn't help but feel watched. He just couldn't pinpoint who. He felt insecure and jumped in his car, quickly driving to his home. Home, how he had missed it. He was pretty sure his dad had hid some bacon somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense, it does to me, but I do have a weird mind. Well enjoy. again unbeta'd.

The first thing he did that morning was regretting his choice of motels. He didn't remember why he chose this motel, but he regretted his choice. His entire room smelled awful and he was pretty sure there were dead things behind the closet. He would be so glad when he finally arrives home. One more daytrip and he'd reach Beacon Hills again. His musty old town he loved.

When he drove through town he couldn't help but feel watched. He just couldn't pinpoint who. He felt insecure and jumped in his car, quickly driving to his home. Home, how he had missed it. He was pretty sure his dad had hid some bacon somewhere. When he arrived he got pulled into a hug.

"Dad! Dad, you're choking me!"

"As long as you can talk you're not choking son," the sheriff laughed, "It's good to see you again son, I missed you."

"I missed you to dad," Stiles said, "Now where did you hide the bacon? I know you have made a secret stash of things you're not supposed to eat while I was away."

"I wish I was able to do that, the one thing the pack made sure of was blocking my acces to greasy food." the sheriff smiled, hoping he could lightly mention the pack to his son. It was about time they made up, those guys looked horrible without Stiles.

"Pack? That's how you're calling your deputies now?" Stiles laughed, "I don't think they like being compared to dogs dad."

That's when the sheriff started fearing. He had expected Stiles to either be mad, or giving a witty remark about them. But deputies? Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"No Stiles, your pack, you know Scott, Lydia, Isaac..." Stiles looked confused at him. "You know Derek, Allison, that bunch of people your always around, your friends?" 

"Dad who are you talking about? How could I have friends here? It's the first time I've been here since mom." Stiles said.

Yes, something was terribly wrong. 

 

They all arrived at the Stilinski house around the same time. Isaac was the one first at the door. None of them expected the sad look the sheriff gave them when he openend.

"Hey guys, euhm..." the sheriff looked defeated.

"Sir are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Well euh I am, but," the sheriff sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, "He still doesn't want to talk to us, doesn't he?" 

The pack collectivly slumped back. They had been so excited that Stiles was back. Everything would be better now. Yet he still refused to talk to them.

"It's not that guys, I'm letting you in, just.. Prepare for the worst." the sheriff felt terrible. He was convinced that his son just needed some time out. He had always known about the werewolves. He and Stiles just had a mutual agreement not to talk about it. Partly because Stiles wanted to protect him, and the other part because neither of them wanted to be involved with the supernatural stuff anymore. The sheriff had understood Stiles about the situation. Just doing the things that were strictly necessary. Nothing more. Stiles could do nothing more, he would always feel guilty. The sheriff knew Stiles was terrified, terrified of failing. When his wife had died, he had been torn apart with grief. But he knew that for Stiles the feeling had been far worse. He knew his son was consumed by grief and guilt, yet he could do nothing about it. No matter what he said Stiles would twist it, turn it around. Stiles wouldn't let himself get over the guilt. So when there had been the first signs of werewolves here, the sheriff had expected Stiles to break down.

Stiles hadn't. The sheriff had noticed Stiles resolve. He saw Stiles helping the pack unseen. And he understood, he understood how terrified his son was. Terrified of being relied upon. Somewhere the sheriff had expected it, Stiles suddenly leaving. He had seen it coming, he knew his son would've been pushed too far one day. Too close to his old habits. So when Stiles was packing the sheriff had thought that maybe it was necessary. For Stiles to finally muster up the courage to face things he refused to aknowledge. Visiting his aunt would do him some good. 

He just hadn't expected this. His son returning with no memories from the past three years. At least as far as the sheriff knew. He had yet to discover if Stiles remembered their hunting past.

 

The pack had been cautious when entering, something felt off. The sheriff giving them such sad eyes didn't help the feeling go away. When they finally saw Stiles back they were ready to jump him. Isaac and Erica had started running to him, but they fell still when Stiles turned around and looked at them. The look in his eyes terrified them. 

"Who are you guys?" Stiles asked. He looked like he genuinly didn't know them.

Scott furrowed his eyes, "Stiles it us, pack, I'm your best friend since we were four?" 

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't really recognize you. I'm sorry bud, we probably were great friends three years ago, but well, people grow up." Stiles said this without a skip in his heart.

The pack was taken aback. "What three years ago? Stiles what are you talking about?" Scott was starting to panic. He knew he owed a big apology to Stiles, but this.. This was far worse than the fight they were supposed to have. "I know you're mad at us, but you're taking this joke a bit too far Stiles. We're sorry, we really are. We missed you Stiles. Don't do this buddy."

"Okay... You know what, right now I want some bonding with my pops here, so if you mind." Stiles shooed them away.

 

They went outside, the sheriff letting them out. 

"Sir, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"I wish I knew son, it's like he really forgot about you guys. Did you sense anything?" the sheriff answered.

"He wasn't lying, the fucker wasn't lying!" Erica was close to tears.

"Look, I'll try to find out some more, you guys, go to Derek, see if he knows anything about supernatural amnesia or so. I'm calling Ellen tonight to see if she knows anything."

With that the pack ran to the Hale house. They never noticed the blond girl sitting in an Impala watching them. Watching the Stilinski house. When they were out of sight she stepped out of the car and walked to the door.

"Damnit Stiles, it took me three months to find you, and this is were you finally show up. I'm so glad you at least remember where you lived." She knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I should say probably. Stiles started hunting when he was seven, his mother died when he was fourteen. Now he's seventeen. The sheriff used to hunt parttime, it's the best explanation I came up with.  
> Oh and I'm not entirely compliant with the show, sorry if it is confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know if it hurt or not, he just felt numb after seeing them. They had all been so eager to see him again. Trying to apologize, but Stiles had made his deal.

He didn't know if it hurt or not, he just felt numb after seeing them. They had all been so eager to see him again. Trying to apologize, but Stiles had made his deal. So he blatantly lied to them, they thought he had told the truth. Sometimes Stiles found it all so funny, he could play with their senses so easily. Making them believe he lied or told the truth. This time he had made them believe he really forgot them. He even made his dad believe it. Just another something to throw on the guilt pile. He had seen the hurt in his dad's eyes. Stiles had made his deal and there's nothing he could change about it now. If he started to aknowledge the pack, if he did even the slightest research for them, if he even tried to help them... He didn't want to pay his price.

She had gotten him in a corner, tricked by a crossroads, who would've thought. Adam would've kicked his ass if he knew. Adam. How he missed Adam right now, Adam would've found a way out. Stiles had to admit with all his wit, he really didn't know what to do next. He picked at his food when the knock came. His dad was the first one of his feet again. Before Stiles could say something his dad was opening the door.

"Jo! Missing Stiles already? He just arrived." the sheriff said while letting Jo in and motioning her to the kitchen.

"No euhm, he forgot some stuff, and I thought he might need it so I came immediately." Jo answered "So where's my adorable goofball nephew?"

"I'll let you know I'm not adorable, I'm smoking hot." Stiles said, "Everyone wants a piece of this package."

"Yeah to kick your ass." Jo giggled "Hey Stiles, where do you want me to dump the stuff?"

"I'll help you carry niece." Stiles answered.

 They both went outside and walked to the car. 

"I'm suprised you found your car, I gathered the rest of the stuff you left in the hotel in a box." Jo said as she opened the trunk of the car and took out a large box.

"Yeah I kinda didn't have enough time to pick that up too." Stiles answered.

"No problem, I thought I should bring your stuff to your father anyway. So when are you going to tell me what happened?" 

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." Stiles said without skipping a beat.

 "Stiles.." Jo said "She wasn't your mom, I know it's hard to believe, but your mom wouldn't just take of with you like that. And now you're here. I saw what happened Stiles, you chased the pack away."

"Jo, what the hell are you talking about? And why is everyone calling those guys a pack. And Jo, my mom died in a car accident years ago why are you talking like she could take me away or something like that?" Stiles asked sounding genuinly confused.

"Stiles..." Jo didn't know what to say. It was like Stiles didn't remember anything about the hunterpart of his life. 

"Look Jo, I'm really tired of traveling and I'd like to go to sleep now." with that Stiles took the box inside and closed the door.

This couldn't be happening, Stiles... Goddamnit Jo keep it together. Something's wrong with Stiles and you need to fix this. 

She rented a hotel in town and started researching, trying to tie everything up she could find. She had to find a way to let Stiles remember. If not... Jo knew about all the supernatural shit going down in this little town. Even if Stiles didn't remember anything he would get caught up in it. His past, the wolves, noone would let him get away with it. She had to protect him. 

 

"Derek, I understand you're frustrated about the boy, but breaking every single piece of furniture here isn't going to solve anything." Peter said. 

Derek wasn't the only one wrecking things. Scott had teared up the sofa, Jackson and Erica were breaking down trees outside. Nobody could actually keep a hold on themselves.

"Give him some time to settle and then go talk to him. There's nothing else you can really do." Peter said while trying to take a chair away from Derek.

Isaac entered the room "There was this blonde girl talking to him, she said something about his mother and asking what happened. She also gave him a box."

"Where is she now?" Derek asked.

"I followed her 'till she stopped at the hotel. I think she's renting a room there."

"I'm going there."

"Derek" Peter called. But Derek was already outside starting up the camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. Lost my computer for a while. So do the usual, hope you enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It bugged her 'till no end. She just couldn't find anything that would explain Stiles losing his mind. There was a lot of supernatural shit going on, but she couldn't have erased Stiles' memories without his consent. That's the things with consent they have to seal a deal. Stiles' deal she witnessed wasn't like that. There hadn't been anything about losing memories. It had forbidden Stiles to think about hunting, wait! That's it, he wasn't allowed to have any participation with hunting anymore. Maybe he forgot so he couldn't go back. Jo was getting desperate, if Stiles forgot everything there would be serious trouble in the future. There were things only Stiles knew how to fix.

It bugged her 'till no end. She just couldn't find anything that would explain Stiles losing his mind. There was a lot of supernatural shit going on, but she couldn't have erased Stiles' memories without his consent. That's the things with consent they have to seal a deal. Stiles' deal she witnessed wasn't like that. There hadn't been anything about losing memories. It had forbidden Stiles to think about hunting, wait! That's it, he wasn't allowed to have any participation with hunting anymore. Maybe he forgot so he couldn't go back. Jo was getting desperate, if Stiles forgot everything there would be serious trouble in the future. There were things only Stiles knew how to fix. 

 

He was thankful to his werewolf reflexes or he would've driven into a tree. Derek couldn't explain it, but Stiles not knowing who he was, who the pack were. It had felt like a stab to the guts. He could already feel it in the packbond. They were scared, confused. They needed Stiles. They had been so glad that he came back. Now it felt like losing him all over again, even though he was right within their reach. He would get to the bottom of this. He couldn't lose Stiles again, the pack had been devestated the first time he left.

So he knocked on the door. When the door opened he got hit by a smell that made him want to puke. 

"Sorry, I'll set a window open if it makes you feel better." The blonde woman said.

"What?" Derek answered.

"Well, you look like you're going to vomit, your eyes are flashing red, it would suprise me if a demon would knock on my door. So I'm guessing you're one of those wolfies. So I'm letting you in, but you'll probably get sick of the smell here, so I'll open a window." She said.

Derek was suprised by her approach.  She had no fear, talking about demons and 'wolfies'. Did she call the pack 'wolfies'? No fear.

"So sit down, don't make yourself too comfortable," She winked at him, " And we'll talk, we need to talk about it."

He still had no clue what to think of her, she seemed so weak and petite yet so fierce and unafraid. He knows she's probably able to gut him before he gets the chance to react. That's how all-round hunters are. The Argents, they run by their blind hatred for wolves, so they miss things. Hunters like the blonde one before him weren't like that. They know there's way more wicked in the world than wolves. He has heard the stories about what they hunt. He knows he has seen so little of the supernatural world. But the girl before him, she knew. She knew about all the big bad in the world. Maybe she could tell him what happened to Stiles, maybe she could tell him the things about Stiles he didn't know. There was so much Derek didn't know about Stiles. He thought he knew the boy, but he didn't. And he chased him away.

"So, before we try to save Stiles I should beat the crap out of you," Derek looked up at her, she looked at him with dark eyes, "but I'm not going to 'cuz it won't help our cause right now. Still don't you ever dare to hurt Stiles again. He deserves better than that." 

Derek was hurt, hurt by the truth. Stiles deserved far better than him.

"What happened to him?" Derek asked sounding broken according to Jo if you'd ask her.

"In which period of time?" She answered.

"What do you mean?" He didn't quite understand.

"I mean now in the last months, or before when he was still a kid."

"He's still a kid, and first of what happened in the last months, what made him forget." Derek said, starting to wonder what she meant by when he was still a kid.

"He's never been a kid, and I don't know entirely. I know he came to visit us, because of a certain something that happened here. He started hunting again. After we lost Adam, he wanted to visit Bobby. I went with him, and that's when shit started to go down." She said.

"Hold up," He grunted, "I got a lot of questions because of what you said just know. I'm getting back on those later, but go on what happened?"

"We encountered a crossroads," She started, " a deal making demon, bad news."

"I know what sort of demon it is." Derek grunted again, "get to the point."

"Don't bite my nose of, but okay." Jo said, "When everything goes like it should go, Stiles can get rid of a crossroads in no time, he's too smart and too fast talking to actually have problems with them."

"But.." Derek didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know if this demon was after Stiles or if fate is really that cruel, but the crossroads looked like his mother, claimed to actually be his mother." Jo started to fidget. She hated to talk about Stiles' mom. She had loved the woman, she had looked up to her aunt.

"What?! That can't be, she's been dead for a while now right. How could she be a crossroad demon?" Derek exclaimed.

"What do you think Stiles thought when he saw that woman. He was being teared up inside. He needed to know what really happened to his mom, and that's were she got him." Jo got nervous, she was getting scared. It couldn't really have been Claudia. It just couldn't be.

"What was the deal, what deal did he make?" Derek could sense the nervousness. It all felt so wrong.

"She'd show him what happened with his mom after she died, in return he could never get involved with the supernatural again. He was so desperate Derek, I couldn't stop him." she said.

"Stiles"

 

 

 

His nightmares had come back. They haunted him again. This time it was even worse than before. No matter what he took, he couldn't forget. The fire, the pain. All he saw in his dreams were scorched people, begging to be saved.

"Stiles"

He couldn't place that voice. He knew that voice, but he couldn't put a face or a name on it. Yet it soothed him, made him fall in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again unbeta'd. If you see mistakes or you have some ideas, opinions, secrets, feel free to comment. And sorry for the late update, I'm trying my hardest :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to go back to school. He didn't understand why, he had taken his GED after he and Adam had to explain why he wasn't in school on one of their hunts. His dad on the other hand was of the opinion Stiles had to be in school instead of wasting his time on the internet at home.

He had to go back to school. He didn't understand why, he had taken his GED after he and Adam had to explain why he wasn't in school on one of their hunts. His dad on the other hand was of the opinion Stiles had to be in school instead of wasting his time on the internet at home.

"I'm applying for colleges dad!"

"You're too young to go to college."

"Dad, I'm going to be eightteen, I'm old enough for college."

"Physically yes, mentally no. Your doing your last year here, and that's it. You're still underage and still obliged to listen to me."

Stiles tried a couple of times more, but his dad wouldn't budge. Going to school it was. He knew it was going to be tricky. Not "knowing" the pack, he started to contemplate. Would he have to ignore Lydia and Danny then too. Who was he going too talk too. He'd have to come up with something. No wait, he had told the pack he hadn't been in Beacon Hills since his mom died. No he had told his dad. So in case his dad had already talked with the pack he had to keep up that story. Allright, I don't know anyone at that school. Plan A is starting now.

When he arrived at school he didn't park his jeep at the usual spot. Not too far from it so it wouldn't be obvious, just not in the usual row. When he got out it got kind of hard to ignore all the looks he got. Well he had been gone for a couple of months. He should look up how long exactly, he couldn't quite remember it. Trying to ignore everyone he entered the school as fast as he could. Stalking his way to the school office, pretending he didn't know the way. He was proud of himself when he succesfully asked a kid for directions and got away with 'never been here before'.

When he got to the office things started to get hard. He had to act different than normal with Ms. Trudy, he knew her quirks. How she liked to be flattered about new jewelry she had gotten from her boyfriend. How she'd ask him how he's doing, she would ask about his dad. He knew she would take his hand and tell him that he was such a sweet boy. So he had this lump in his throat when he tapped on the office door.

"Stiles, how are you doing?" she said when she opened the door.

"Euhm, I'm doing fine, Miss, euhm, Miss Trudy was it right?" he was mumbling, he hated mumbling.

"Oh Stiles, don't try to be funny with me. You've been in my office way too much, so you missed quite a lot. But I think you'll catch up just fine with your intelligence."

"Miss, I didn't miss that much, I got my GED four months ago, and I've never been in this office before..." he said, more clearly now.

"Stiles. You've been in my office every other week for the last three years."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been in Beacon Hills for the last three years." he said again, trying to sound confident.

"Oh dear, that's why your father said I should be prepared. Okay Stiles, I got your schedule here, mostly AP classes, and you're seeing me every wednesday before school ends."

If he had to say it Stiles thought that went pretty well. Talking to Ms. Trudy went as smooth as it could go. The other thing Stiles could decide was that his schedule looked like crap. The first class he had to follow was the one of his favorite teacher. Uhum, Harris, oh God he hated that man. Well he couldn't postpone it, he walked to the chemistry room looking at the printed map on the back of his schedule. It irritated him a bit that he had to watch the thing. Stupid chemistry room being in a place that was hard to find. When he finally got there class had already started, just his luck.   
When he entered he got a glare from the teacher.

"Mister Stilinski, how nice of you to decide to join us."

"Euhm, yeah, sorry, I got held up in the office." Stiles said

"Sure Stilinski, if it happens again you get detention. It's not because you've been gone for a while that you get special favors." Mr. Harris said.

Hate isn't even a good word to describe what he felt for that teacher, it was a far worse feeling.

"Yes sir." Stiles said as he walked to a desk in the corner of the room, again not his usual spot. He could feel the looks from everyone, when he finally sat down he could even see Harris furrow his brow. He didn't say anything about it and continued his class. After everyone had turned their attention to the lesson Lydia kept glancing at him. She looked calculating which meant Stiles would have to make a quick escape when class ended. He succeeded in his escape and he was proud about it until he found out what his next class was. Econ with Finstock and almost everyone of the lacrosse team. Could his day get any worse?

It could.

Being surrounded by the entire lacrosse team didn't help his cause. The pack had subtly circled him in class, trying to get his attention everytime Finstock turned his back. Not that Finstock was making it any easier for him. 

"Bilinksi! You're out of practice I expect you this evening for training."

"Sir, my name is Stilinksi, and what training are you talking about?"

"Don't talk shit Stilinski, lacrosse practice what else?" Finstock said.

"Sorry sir, but I have no idea how you play lacrosse, I've never done it before." Stiles said casually.

"Are you trying to get back at me for benching you most of the time, and you do know how to play lacrosse Stilinski. Come on bud don't let me down, don't make me beg you to come back." Finstock pleaded.

"I think you got the wrong person sir." with that Stiles left the classroom. He needed some breathing time. Stiles went to the music room, he knew nobody would be there at this time of the day. Well he thought so at least. It had bugged him earlier on that he couldn't quite remember where the chemistryroom was. It also nagged at the back of his head that he wasn't sure of some things about the school. Well maybe it was just because he hadn't been here in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a writersblock, is this what it feels like? It's horrible. But please if you see any anomalies inform me, I hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So do you guys have a concrete plan already?" Peter asked.

He tried to hide the nightmares from his father, but when you wake up screaming it's kinda hard to lie about it.

"Dad, I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"Son, you need to talk about it, you're destroying yourself."

"I said I'm fine!" Stiles started to get frustrated, he didn't want his dad to worry.

"Like last time? You nearly killed yourself Stiles. Just taking sleeping pills won't work anymore son. Please.." his dad was getting desperate. Stiles knew, he knew the agony his dad had went through when Stiles had killed his mother. He really didn't want his dad to suffer any longer.

"Don't worry dad I'll fix it. I promise." Stiles pleaded.

"Next time you'll talk son." his dad finally sighed. Stiles understood, he did, but he couldn't tell his dad. He couldn't tell his dad what he did to his mother.

 

"So do you guys have a concrete plan already?" Peter asked.

They were all sitting in the livingroom, looking like they hadn't slept in weeks. Which was partly true. The bit of sleep they had gathered was because they all slept together. For some reason the pack couldn't quite function when they were left at their own devices. They knew they needed Stiles. They needed him to be around, to blabber, to comfort them. God, how they missed him. Yet it was the guilt that kept them awake. Neither of them could say they hadn't had any hand in chasing Stiles away. If only they hadn't been so keen on trying to train him. They should've known Stiles was capable of protecting himself, he had never gotten extremely hurt. But he seemed so fragile, like he could break anytime. It wasn't that they didn't want to protect Stiles, they were afraid of not being capable to protect him. They were afraid of failing him.

"Nothing? I thought you were all so keen on getting Stiles back?" Peter said when noone answered.

"Peter, we really don't need your snark right now. Can you just shut up if you don't have anything to tell that'll help." Derek snarked.

 "Maybe you can summon the crossroads and try to interrogate her, I mean if you can't get to Stiles start at the root of the problem." Peter then said.

"Well I don't know about your experience with demons," the blonde girl said "but crossroads aren't that easy to interrogate." Derek had brought her in, said she could help and that they should respect her. And for the first time in Derek's experience they had just obeyed.

 "Just making suggestions since the experts can't come up with anything," Peter then said. He didn't want to admit he was worried. But he was. Sometimes Peter regretted knowing way too much, sometimes, not now. Right now he knew they needed Stiles back as fast as possible. He knew more than anyone about Stiles' past. What Stiles was capable of doing. And what his family was capable of doing. If they would find out what happened to Stiles, they wouldn't sit still. And Peter knew the pack wouldn't be able to handle them. He had seen the trail of death they left behind them.

"Maybe we should start confronting him. If we try to confront him with some memories or something like that, maybe he'll remember." Scott said.

Jo suddenly got up, "Guys, I just have one question right now, Stiles said he hasn't been here since his mom's accident three years ago. I can get that, but when you asked where he has been these last years according to him, what did he answer?"

"We actually haven't asked that, why?" Lydia said. She was looked calculating at Jo,"What are you thinking?"

"It's just you guys claim he wasn't lying when he said he hadn't been here for three years, when he said he didn't remember you guys, you also didn't feel anything of?" Jo was looking at them.

"He wasn't lying, his heart was beating without a skip." Erica said carefully.

"Isaac, you followed me right?" Jo then said, turning to Isaac as he started blushing.

"Euhm yes..."

"It's alright, but how was his heart?"

"Plain, beating as it should." Isaac answered.

"Derek," Jo turned to him, "how does Stiles' heart sound when he's around here, or," she turned to the pack again, "when he's sitting in class?"

"Jittery, it's annoying how much noise it makes. There's no rythm in it." Jackson said, looking at Jo as if she just asked the most stupid question ever. Lydia however looked horrified.

Jo waited a bit, hoping someone would get it.

"He's lying! He does remember!" Lydia yelled when noone else seemed to get it.

"Stiles is a compulsive liar, and he probably abused the fact that you guys never realised his lying abilities to his advance." Jo said, happy that there was at least one smart person in the pack.

"But if he's lying, 'why' is he lying?" Lydia asked.

"I think you just asked the right question." Peter said. "Jo can I ask you one more question?"

Jo didn't trust Peter, not one bit, and the pack didnt' seem to trust him either. But Stiles always said Peter was the smart one, the one who knew more than he would let on. And by what Stiles said Peter would get more out of this question than he would let on.

"What do you want to know?" she said, knowing she needed whatever information Peter could give.

"Do his uncles know anything about Stiles current situation?"

Jo's eyes widened. How did he know about them? But more, if they knew, this pack was in danger.

 

The sheriff was tempted to open a new bottle of whisky. He knew he shouldnt. But not knowing how to help Stiles, it was killing him. He was about to grab the bottle when the doorbell rang and a knock shortly after. Jo was at the Hale house so it couldn't be her. Grabbing the shotgun he went to open the door.

"Hi John, how ya doing?" a blonde man said, behind him a taller brunette.

"Dean? Sam? What brings you guys here?" the sheriff answered.

"Is Stiles in?" Dean asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I kinda have a rough time at school. And I'm going into midterms or something like that in a couple of weeks, so it won't get till February. Thanks if you're still holding on with me. Hope you like this bit :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles cursed at all the Gods he knew. Why did he of all people have the worst luck ever. He knew his promise, he was trying to keep it, but for some reason the odds weren't in his favor.

John let them enter. This was going to get troublesome. He knew enough about the Winchesters to know they weren't going to let the pack off that easily. John knew how protective they were of family, of Stiles. Even though they didn't meet up that much, they cared a lot about Stiles.

"So what are you guys doing here?" John asked them after they sat down, handing them a beer.

"I think you know John," Dean looked pointedly at him.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked right after.

"He won't admit it, but terrible. He hasn't slept more than 2 hours without waking up from a nightmare since he's been back. He doesn't remember his old friends. I don't know what to do. I know Jo's on it. She's trying to find out what happened." John said, sighing. He was worried, but he didn't know what to do. Maybe that's why he let it slip so easily to the brothers. They wouldn't like it that Stiles was hanging around with werewolves. 

"Jo's here?" Dean asked, arching his brow.

"You got a problem with it?" John cocked back. "She's quite capable, she was faster than you guys on it." John knew what the brothers thought of Jo, still a little girl to them. He saw her as a little girl too, but he knew her worth. She was strong, and trustworthy.

"Well they were always very close." Sam then said.

 

Stiles cursed at all the Gods he knew. Why did he of all people have the worst luck ever. He knew his promise, he was trying to keep it, but for some reason the odds weren't in his favor. Not only Jo was in Beacon Hills, but now also his uncles. Stiles had hoped he would have a quiet life now, he hoped he would forget without too much trouble. But trouble was following him wherever he goes. Stiles had made a deal with the devil. He hated himself, he hated himself for what he had done to his mother, for what he did to his father. He hated himself for what he would do to his pack. Things he hadn't done yet, but he had seen what he would do. And somehow he knew there would be no avoiding it. He would be the person to destroy Beacon Hills and everyone who had ties there with it. And Stiles couldn't live with himself seeing what he would do, what he was capable of doing. But then he was offered a different solution. One that wouldn't kill anyone. He was offered to forget. If he didn't know anything about the supernatural, how could he kill his friends for being supernatural. He'd even forget about his mother, what he had done to her.

Stiles had struck his deal. The first days would be the hardest he was told, he would have to live through every moment he wanted to forget first. But Stiles could take it, he survived it once, why wouldn't he be able to survive it twice. After that there would be nothing to fear anymore. He knew there'd be a catch somewhere. Demons don't make a deal without gaining something from it. But Stiles couldn't find himself to worry about it. It's not like he would remember. He had forgotten a lot of things already the back of his brain noticed. Like he couldn't remember where he first met Scott, or why Scott's dad had left. He also couldn't remember why he had been so infatuated with Lydia. Or why he hated chemistry. He knew he worried about his uncles being here, that there would be trouble because of them, but he couldn't put a finger on the why. So he just decided to go downstairs and say hi to them. He'd see where it would lead him.

 

He suprised the brothers by saying a cheerful hi. Then he sat down, and waited for his father to continue his conversation with them. All the while Stiles tried to remember their names before someone would notice he had forgotten that too. He thanked the Gods when his father casually said their names, not noticing the light huff of air Stiles released.

"So Sam, Dean, what brings you to our little town?" His father asked.

"We're doing some research and your library holds some interesting books." Sam answered.

Stiles knew he should have a remark, but he couldn't come up with anything. His brain shortwired on him. There was a silence like they were al waiting on him. When he didn't say anything his dad continued.

"Well if you ever need anything, you know where to find us. I'm sure Stiles would be delighted to give you guys a tour of the library." the sheriff said.

Why would he want to give them a tour of the library? It's just books everywhere, if he had to he would do it, but he didn't see why he would know the library that well. Internet exists these days.

His uncles then left, said it was nice seeing him again and they would probably visit again tomorrow. Stiles went to bed, enjoying a night's sleep without nightmares.

Sam and Dean however didn't go to bed immediately.

"Something's definitly of with him," Sam said.

"You mean he wasn't bouncing around us asking where we had been, what we've encountered, how we got rid of it?" Dean retorted "He didn't even ask what sort of research we were doing, he'd probably believe it if we told him we were doing porn research."

"Good summary, yes, it's like he doesn't remember us either." Sam agreed.

"We should go find Jo and get to the root of this." Dean answered. 

 

Stiles woke up with a heavy head. He took a cold shower and didn't even bother to look in the mirror. His dad had the early shift so he was already gone when Stiles got downstairs. So Stiles baked himself a breakfast with bacon and a steak. God he loved meat. He felt lighter after having a good meal. He got his backpack and went outside. He groveled when his car didn't start immediately. He really should buy a new one that works, he had the money, he'd pass by the garage after school. His day passed quite silent. He didn't talk to anybody, just sat in his chair and paid attention. His teachers were a bit fidgety, leaving long pauses after some sentences, waiting for a response that didn't come. Stiles wondered who they were waiting for, maybe somebody was sick whom he didn't notice. After school he passed the garage and trade his blue jeep for an easy to drive sleek black porsche. When he stopped for a dozen burgers a lot of people watched him. He could almost hear the rumormill. Well at least he had food. He gobbled it all up before he got home. Stiles made his homework, played some games. Then got yelled at by his dad for trading the jeep. Stiles couldn't be bothered, he even made meatloaf that evening and shared it with his father. Stiles was content, he had no idea why, but he was content.

Of course that's when it all went to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with ya, I had this idea of where I was going to go with it. Then I wrote and it turned out a little bit different. And my original ending wasn't quite possible. But now I know where I'm going to go with it. And I'll need to change the tags to major character deats. I'm terribly sorry


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't know him. It hit them so hard. They all considered him their squishy human. Yet he turned out to be not so squishy at all. Their defenseless Stiles was probably stronger than them. Hell they didn't even know his real name. They were losing him, and they couldn't find anything to stop it from happening.

"We need to do something!" Scott yelled at Derek, "You don't know how he's been acting in school, it's like he's barely even there."

"Scott, we'll find something, just give it a bit of time" Derek replied.

"There's no time, he traded the jeep! He traded his mother's jeep for some douche car." Scott exclaimed.

"I think it's nice car." Jackson interjected.

"I don't care, I barely recognize my best friend anymore." Scott huffed.

"It's not like we knew him at all..." Erica then said.

They didn't know him. It hit them so hard. They all considered him their squishy human. Yet he turned out to be not so squishy at all. Their defenseless Stiles was probably stronger than them. Hell they didn't even know his real name. They were losing him, and they couldn't find anything to stop it from happening.

They could hear quarreling in the room next to them. 

"They're werewolves, why should I let them live?!" a voice yelled.

"Because they're Stiles' friends!" Jo yelled in return. 

"They WERE Stiles' friends!" the voice retorted.

"They still are! He just pretends they aren't anymore." Jo then jabbered.

"Are you sure he's pretending?" the voice questioned.

"Yes! The wolves checked his heartrate, it's always jittery except when he's lying. He's as calm as an apple on the windowsill." Jo said.

"You're making weird comparisons again, you're worried." another voice said, "Jo, maybe it was so in the beginning, but the way he acts now is like a completely different person."

"I don't know, but we can't give up on Stiles." Jo moaned.

 

Stiles on the other hand was very happy with the way things were. If only those damn birds would stop making all that noise. And then they weren't and Stiles could focus on his homework. 

 

"So what are we going to do about Stiles?" Erica asked.

Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. 

"No Dean, No" Sam said poinedly.

"What, I don't see anyone else who might be willing to give us at least a hint." Dean said back.

"He ain't going to do it for free."

"He ain't king anymore, I have a guess we'll convince him." Dean ended the conversation.

He turned his back to walk away when Jo stopped him.

"Dean, don't you think they should know what you're up to?" Jo asked him.

"Maybe, why?" Dean said.

"Because they deserve to, they're Stiles' friends." Jo retorted.

"Is that why he ran away from them?" Dean said "No offense, but I don't think they were good friends."

With that the brothers left. Going to meet a certain person, strike a deal of their own.

Jo looked at the pack, "Sorry for that guys, they're quite protective over family."

"I think we should be happy they haven't killed us yet" Peter sang out, "They _are_  hunters of anything supernatural."

"Yes, and if necessary they'll work together with supernatural to save their kin." Jo retorted pulling her eyebrow at him.

"So what's our plan?" Scott asked.

"The only thing I can figure is confront him and hope it gets something out of him," Isaac answered.

"Well, anyone a better idea?" Scott was met with silence, " _Plan confrontation_ it is."

 

 Stiles was happy. He slept well, he ate well. Although lately he sometimes noticed he was standing in the middle of the hallway, not knowing how he got there. Once he woke up with a slab of half eaten raw steak in his bed. Probably because he stopped taking Aderall. It's not like he woke up in the middle of the forest. Only one thing annoyed him, a lot of people stared at him like there was something wrong with him. His niece kept bothering him about people who claimed to be his friends. His teachers kept giving him funny looks when he answered a question. They all looked at him like they expected a certain behavior, only he didn't act like they wanted. It annoyed him a lot. He lost it when one of those 'friends' came onto him, asking him why he acted like that.

It had been right after class, Stiles had gotten lost in the school again. So he walked into a restroom, for some reason he always found his way back from there. When he first saw the curly haired boy approach him, Stiles thought Finstock had sent him. He kept bugging Stiles to go to Lacrosse practice. But when the boy laid his hand on Stiles' shoulder, he knew it wasn't about Lacrosse.

"Stiles, why are you pretending not to know us? We're sorry about chaining you up and forcing you, but please don't ignore us anymore." The boys eyes flashed a bright yellow.

Stiles stood with the phone in his hands.

"So two large pepperoni's?" a voice asked him through the telephone.

"Euhm, yes." Stiles answered.

"Okay, delivery will be with you in an hour." the voice then said "Thanks for ordering with us."

Stiles hung up the phone. He wanted to catch up on some homework before the pizza arrived.

His days passed by in a haze. He knew there was some ruckus about a boy from his school that had dissappeared. Some girl had bothered him about it. She was a blonde bombshell who had yelled at him. Something about getting his head out of his ass. It had give him a headache. The last thing he remembered was glowing eyes, for some reason it had remembered him of the boy who had dissappeared.

He was walking into the woods, he didn't know why, his body just kept moving on his own. The house in front of him seemed familiar and he could feel a smirk forming on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this, I will finish this. I promise I will. I'm just keeping this mantra in my head. I will finish this


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grinned again, there was no saving him. Not anymore.

He could hear faint yelling from the house. Everybody he knew was in there, everybody who ever had annoyed him, everyone he had ties with. He tuned in to the yelling.

"What do you mean Stiles is probably the one responsible for Isaac and Erica's dissappearance?!" a gruff voice belonging to a certain alpha yelled.

"We talked to Crowley and he said Stiles made a deal with a demon to turn into one himself." another husky voice replies.

"That doesn't make sense, why would Stiles want to become a demon?" A woman's voice snapped.

"And why would you trust Crowley, the man's king of the crossroads, he lies all the time." another woman's voice retorted.

"Jo, believe me, Crowley doesn't benefit from lying to us. No, it doesn't make sense, but making a deal with a demon _is_  tricky." the husky voice then said.

"So a demon looking like Stiles' mother tricked Stiles into making a deal to turn him into a demon?" the first gruff voice said.

"It doesn't make any sense." Jo sighed.

 

It probably didn't for them. He remembered flashes of fire. Fire consuming his body. The screaming. Then his body moved again. 

He moved closer to the door, there came noise from the trees beside him before he reached the door. He grinned again and went to the noise. There stood a man there, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hello Peter." 

The man called Peter cocked his head, getting more confused.

"Stiles?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with you?"

He grinned again. He could see that Peter wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was thinking if he would kill Peter slowly, or fast. He wanted to torture him for a while first, but he didn't have enough time for that. The others would hear it, they might even get away from him before he could get to him. He didn't want to hunt today. It would all end now. Then he flicked his hand and Peter's neck snapped. The look on his face still confused. 

He then turned around. They were yelling again inside.

"We can't kill Stiles!" the gruff voice was yelling again.

"It's not like we want to kill him, but maybe we won't be able to save him anymore, and we have to be capable of ending his suffering if it comes to it." the husky voice yelled back with a crack in his voice.

He grinned again, there was no saving him. Not anymore. 

 

After the black faded away, when he came back to his senses, he realized what he had done. He was covered in blood, blood of everyone he held dear. His breath hitched when he saw the massacre before him. His nightmares had come true, he was the one responsible for the death of his friends. He had tried to prevent this, and it had lead to this. 

He remembered his deal. His mother had shown him what would happen to his friends if he stayed with them. She had promised him a way out. She would make sure he'd never hurt anyone he held dear and in return he had to give up his memories of them. He loved his friends, he didn't want to forget his friends... But he wanted them safe, safe from him. His mother had tricked him.

He saw Scott's eyes staring at him, the disbelief that his best friend would hurt him. The tears in Jo's eyes, she was still holding on to her gun, refusing to pull the trigger on him. He could still see his uncle running over to Jo to catch her. Giving Stiles an easy opening to break his neck. He had killed his family, his pack. 

"Hello son." a voice he recognized came from behind him.

"You." he answered, not being able to hide the hate from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write the slaughter. Maybe I will later on, but I really didn't want to write it all out. Next chapter is a tearjerker, I think


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why would I trust you, you've tricked me once already." he tried to make his voice sound confident.

"Dear, why all the hate?" the woman said, she smirked at him.

"Why do you think?" Stiles spewed at her "Did you even take a look around?" he huffed through his nose.

"It's quite beautiful now that you mention it. I'm proud of you son." she answered, her eyes glimming.

"Beautiful! You call this beautiful!! These are my friends!! You promised me they wouldn't get hurt!" He had tears in his eyes. Even Derek, his big bad alpha had looked so vulnerable. None of them wanted to hurt him. He had hurt hem.

"Boy, did I raise you to trust demons? Demons lie, even if they are your mother." She poked Scott with her foot, "You got this one pretty good."

"Don't touch him!" his voice cracked, "Why?"

"Why what?" her face feigned innocence.

"You know damn well why! Why did you do this to me?" Stiles asked, he could feel his stomach turning up. Scott's hand still held Allison's.

"Call it the tad of human emotion demon's have left. Do you know why Lucifer fell from heaven? He wanted his own free will, he didn't want to take anyone's order just because he was ordered to. He didn't want to be an emotionless robotic warrior of God. Don't think we don't have emotions." Stiles could see a glimpse of how his mother used to be in the creature that had her physical features. "We're just very selfish."

"I don't get it." he answered her, backing away a bit. Which made him trip over a body lying behind him. Boyd. Boyd had attacked him right away when he had told them what he had done with Erica.

"I'm a mother Stiles, and every mother wants her children close to her." she extended her hand to him.

He batted it away, "And this is how you're trying to get me, you turn me in some monster that kills his friends. You expect me to come with you now?!"

"Well, there's nothing that keeps you here now." she answered like listing numerical facts.

"Dad's still here!"

"Yes your father, who as a sheriff will have to answer to the question why you are found covered in blood between the bodies of all your friends." her voice was cold now.

"I'd rather kill myself than go with you!" Stiles was starting to get a panic attack, he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to cry in the arms of the woman before him, he wanted her to tell him everything would be okay, but he hated her, he hated what she caused him to do.

She sighed, "You don't want to do that son, it's not a pretty place you'd end up in."  she went to sit beside him. "Let's make a deal, a fair deal."

"Why would I trust you, you've tricked me once already." he tried to make his voice sound confident.

"Don't trust me, but it's your only option. At least hear me out." she made it sound like the deal they made about his nightlight. For every night he slept without he'd get a comic book from her.

Stiles huffed.

"I'll bring them all back to life like they were, with their furry problem, all limbs to their bodies." she said

"And what do you want in return?" Stiles didn't want to sound hopeful.

"Ain't that obvious honey,  _you_ " she grinned at him.

"You really expect me to believe it's that simple?" He wouldn't trust her, he couldn't trust her. He tried not to.

"It won't be, because I'll have to make sure they don't remember you." she answered with a laugh.

"What? Why?"

"you really need to ask questions with more than one word son. Because if they remember you, they'll try to come after you. It won't end well for them and I assume you want them safe." she raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's it, you'll bring them back to life, and in return they forget about me and I just come with you?" there had to be a bigger catch.

"Well you'll be a full fledged demon like me, and you won't be able to directly communicate with them, you know just for safety and stuff." she answered like it was no big deal.

Stiles was doubting. It made more sense like that. They'd be safe, but he'd have to leave them behind. But he didn't know what else to do. He'd blame it on despair if he thought about it later. She extended her hand to him again. This time he took it.

 

 

It was a peaceful day for the pack. The sun was out and everything seemed perfect. No dangers in sight, no great events. It was days like these that made them feel incomplete. When everything was peaceful they could feel the tug of a bond nobody could place.

It were days like these Scott expected someone to come up with a crazy plan, adventures like he had had when he was younger. But nobody came to him. Sometimes he wondered if all his late night adventures were all made up. Sometimes he wondered if he had made an imaginary friend to play with as a child. If he confronted Jackson about it, the boy would frown and tell him he did have a lame ass friend, but he couldn't tell his name or how he looked. They'd shrug it of afterwards as bad memory.

It were days like these Derek expected someone to come ask him stupid questions about supernatural beings that didn't make sense. He had an entire answer in his head about why vampires didn't exist, but he didn't know for who. When he gave an order, or came up with a strategy he expected someone to make a witty remark how it wouldn't work. Lydia would always point out the flaws, but she would always wait a while, like someone else was supposed to point them out. When they went to Lydia to research something for them she'd always ask why they came to her, like she wasn't supposed to be the person to research stuff for them. Then she'd have a pained look trying to remember something, though she was suprised by the idea of forgetting something.

It were days like these that Isaac and Boyd would go to a bar to relax. They'd see the sheriff sitting, looking like he was haunted by a ghost, with a glass of whiskey. Probably not his first glass that day. They'd have the urge to go over to him, they'd pay his bill and take him home. The sheriff was always good to them, when they had taken him home he would always look at them with a look of fondness and say his son would've liked them. None of them had the heart to tell him he didn't have a son. They'd just nod and say they would've like to know him. 

It were days like these Erica would talk about how she missed batman and how she hated herself for not remembering the face or name of her first crush. On days like these Allison would remember the girl she had once met in a hunter cafe. Allison had been staring at a wall full of pictures. There had been a picture of a boy about her age and an older man, laughing with a pint of beer in their hands, that had caught her attention. 

"Does it hurt you too?" a girl with blonde hair had asked her. "Just looking at it makes my entire body hurt."

"Who are they?" Allison wanted to know, she felt like she needed to know.

"The older man's named Adam, we lost him a while ago. The boy however. Nobody remembers. It's weird you know. The picture was taken here, but nobody remembers taking it." the girl answered with tears in her eyes.

Allison could feel tears in her own too, when she looked at the picture she could feel guilt cropping up in her throat. "So nobody knows what happened to him?"

"No, but everyone of us nearly cries when we look at the picture. I guess he was really important, but he's the one hero we've all forgotten." the girl was crying softly, "I'm Jo by the way."

"I'm Allison" she cried too, when she looked up she could see half of the men in the cafe crying or pushing back tears too.

 

Their pack grew with time. Other people joined them, they had kids of their own. They got older, but the tug of a forgotten bond never completely disappeared. When the kids played they could sometimes hear a familair laugh they couldn't place. When all hope seemed lost in a battle, the cards would turn around without an explanation of how. It was almost as if someone watched over them, maybe someone did.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got to the end. So what did you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So it is possible I'll continue this fic, but then I'll change the tags to supernatural crossover 'cause I think you all know where this is heading.  
> Leave comments and kudos if you please :)


End file.
